a tricky moth to catch
by mythany stone
Summary: puck asks sabrina on a date, sabrina is suspicious and puck is acting weird. will sabrina find out whats going on or will it be to late. rated T because of some swearing and k is boring
1. a date?

**Hi I hope you guys like this story just so you know Sabrina and Puck are both 17 and Daphne and Red are 13 so I hope you like this **

**SPOV**

"Really? " I asked leaning on the doorway outside my bedroom "Really" Puck replied "You want to take me out on a date? " I asked suspiciously "Yep, so what do you say?" he said smiling "Well I have a lot of homework so" I replied "please!" he said franticly I sighed I was defeated "okay you win let me get my jacket" I sighed "yes!" Puck said punching the air he must really want me to go on this date I wonder why, I mean he hasn't pulled any pranks on me in a while, maybe he is going to pull a huge prank on me thinking that I won't expect it. I'm overreacting, well I better get my jacket Puck is probably waiting for me. When I got downstairs Puck wasn't there I wonder why, maybe he is going to drop something on me and he is setting it up, okay I'm overreacting again, I sat down and started to wait after what felt like hours Puck finally came downstairs "what took you so long , I was waiting for like hours" I said angrily "um I'm sorry Sabrina" Puck replied "hey are you okay" I said feeling his forehead "yea, why? " he asked " well two reasons, one, you said sorry and two, you called me Sabrina" I said in a very suspicious voice. "oh I did um… oops" he said "ok well lets go" I said trying to not sound suspicious "ok come on" he said grabbing my hand I was about to resist but then I stopped _ I don't want him to think I know his plan _I thought so I let him pull me until we were at the end of the driveway he picked me up bridal style and unfurled his beautiful pink wings, wait did I just say pucks wings were beautiful ew. We flew in silence and every once in a while I would catch him staring dreamily at me _this is weird _I thought. Puck landed and gently set me down we were in the park and in front of us was a picnic made for two.

**Ok so I hope you guys liked this and now I have a question for you guys. **

**If you had your own magic mirror what would it be like inside and what are the top 3 things you would do with it.**

**So read & review and I'll send a shout out to the funniest, coolest and most weird answers to my question.**

**~mythany stone **


	2. sky dancing

**Hi guys so far I only got 1 review from Dakota Shadow thanks Dakota **

**So I hope you guys like this chapter **

**Oh and I own the Sisters Grimm ha-ha just kidding.**

**SPOV**

_A picnic wow that's so sweet so this has to be a prank, wow puck your good._

Puck led me to the blanket and we sat down we ate in peace and I was shocked, puck wasn't wolfing down his food, he was eating it… normally. After we ate he led me over to the center of the park, "I want to show you something" he said as soft as the wind, he took out his flute and played the most beautiful melodies I have ever heard. Soon the park was filled with blinking lights anyone would have thought that they were fireflies but me I knew what they were they were pixies. The pixies started humming it was wonderful then puck picked me up and we started dancing in the beautiful night sky we danced like that for hours. We finally stopped and walked back to the blanket. And I saw a soda sitting on the blanket I picked up the soda and turned around to look at puck, "did you see this before?" He just stared at me "what?" I asked giggling playfully "I just never realized how the moon dances off your hair" he said as smooth as silk. "Trying to be cute fairy boy?" I asked getting ready to take a sip of my soda he took the soda out of my hands and leaned in and kissed me I was about to push him off me when I surprised myself and puck because I started kissing back. I closed my eyes and thought about how I never wanted the kiss to stop but when I opened my eyes I almost screamed because the eyes looking at me weren't pucks eyes but peter pan's

**I shall get my new chapter up on Friday at the very least so new question time yay **

**If you could pull one of puck's pranks on anyone what prank would it be and who would you pull it on.**

**So read, review and I will send shout outs to the funniest, coolest and weirdest answers to my question.**

**~ Mythany Stone **


	3. what is going on?

**Hi guys it's my spring break so I'm going to be writing a lot so that means more chapters yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

_A couple hours earlier _

**PPOV**

_Yes I just got Grimm to go on a date with me. I better get my money._I thought. I walked over to my bed and sitting there was the one person I didn't want to see.

"Peter Pan" I said my voice filled with disgust. "Puck, how nice to see you, how are you" he said happily "I was fine until you came her, what do you want, Pan" I said upset about how he was acting.

"Oh, it's not what I want it's more what she wants" Peter said pointing to a figure standing in the shadows "Hello Pucky Wucky" the figure said starting to come out of the shadows, but I already knew who it was, it was Moth.

Moth looked at me and then turned to Peter "you know what to do" she said smiling evilly. "Right, hay Tink" Peter called. Soon a little light started to swirl around me until I was in a huge glass ball "let me out of here Moth" I yelled.

"Not so fast Puck I'll let you out as soon as Sabrina is with Peter" Moth smiled "then we'll get marred like I planned" she said jumping up and down.

"Now Peter" Moth said turning towards Peter "this spell ends at midnight so do it fast" Moth said handing Peter a potion. Peter drank it and was instantly transformed into…me.

_A couple hours later_

**SPOV**

When I saw it was peter I instantly pushed him off, he landed on the ground with a confused look on his face "Sa-Grimm what was that for?" he asked surprised "what are you doing here pan?" I said glaring daggers at him "Oh-no, the spell wore off" he said running to the pond and looking at his reflection "what spell, what's going on?" I asked pulling him away from his reflection.

He stared into my eyes and opened his mouth to say something but before he could I heard a voice that I never forgot "you fool, your job was to get her to drink the sleeping potion and leave her to me, so what do you do, you kiss her and waste time" I turned and saw moth standing behind me with her hands on her hips. "Moth, so your behind this" I said my words filled with disgust. "Yes Sabrina, and now I have you and puck" moth said with a smile plastered on her face " what do you mean me, you may have puck but you don't have me" I said looking at moth like she was the bug she was named after. "Oh really" she said with a wicked grin on her face "Peter! Grab her!" moth yelled. I turned around and saw Peter coming closer to me I stepped back and he lunged at me, I got ready to be pushed to the ground but I wasn't being tackled I turned and say Peter attacking Moth. "Run Sabrina, pucks in his room, tell tink to let him out under the orders of king awesome" peter yelled trying to hold back moth. I did as I was told and ran I heard a flute playing and soon I was surrounded by pixies. I turned around and saw moth walking towards me laughing "silly human did you really think you could escape me? Well you were wrong" moth said talking to me as if I was a little kid, she opened up a can and whispered something to one of her pixies, the pixie drank some of what was in the can. Moth laughed as the pixie came closer to me, the pixie bit me on the shoulder and I started to feel dizzy. The last thing I saw as moth laughing and then everything went black.

**Ha-ha Cliffy, Ok so expect another chapter within the next couple days**

**Review and send me suggestions.**

**~ Mythany Stone **


	4. YOUR WHAT?

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated in so long but I have a good excuse 1) I have been so busy 2) my sister deleted all my progress 3) my computer crashed and 4) my computer crashed AGAIN so this chapter will be extra-long just for you guys. And there will be a lot of POV switching **

**SPOV**

I woke up to moth standing in front of me "great your awake, I was sick of waiting"

"Waiting for what?" I asked "for you to wake up so I could tell you my amazing plan" she said like I should know She started to tell me what her plan was but I didn't listen I was trying to find a way out but it was almost impossible I was chained to a wall I was thinking of a way to escape when moth slapped me across the face "pay attention, let me start over" she said smirking "I knew that puck would never love me even if I killed you so I thought of the next best thing" "what? Torturing me or putting a spell on puck or-" moth slapped me again "don't interrupt, any way the next best thing was that I do something that you both would hate" I was trying to think when something glistened and caught my eye, it was a ring on my finger " I married you and Peter" moth said laughing

**PPOV **

"MOTH!" I yelled as loud as I could "let me out!" I was stuck and I couldn't begin to imagine what moth was doing to Sabrina. "Noooooooooooooo!" I heard a scream it was Sabrina "SABRINA" I was so mad that I pulled the chains out of the wall and ran I got to the door and swung it open I sprinted down the hall and came to a door from the other side I heard Sabrina and moth talking "your lying moth" Sabrina said "oh am I?" moth said "you have to be" Sabrina replied I could tell she was on the verge of tears "oh but I'm not Sabrina" moth laughed I started to hit the door trying to get open and I finally knocked the door off its hinges and ran over to Sabrina "Sabrina, are you ok? what did she do to you" I asked "oh pucky it's not exactly what I did to her it's what I did to both of you" moth said with a smirk, "why don't you ask Sabrina?" she turned and walked out humming the wedding march "Sabrina what does she mean" I asked "puck I have something to tell you but you won't like it" she said and I could tell it was the truth.

**SPOV** "YOU'RE WHAT!" my dad yelled "trust me henry I was just as shocked as you were" puck said as he walked into the room "shocked? puck, that is the understatement of the millennium, when I told you, you were so mad you tore the chains out of the wall and then we went to look for peter and on the way you were muttering about how he was dead and that when you were done with him his own mother wouldn't know who he was" I said laughing "ok so I may have got a little mad" he said " no wait that was the understatement of the millennium" I said trying not to smile "well this isn't so bad I mean Sabrina and peter can just call off the wedding, right?" red asked "no they can't" Daphne said looking in a book "they are both wearing the till death do you part rings, so they have to get married or both of them with die" she said hiding in the book "WHAT! So you mean I have to get married to peter or I'll die!" I said screaming "yep" Daphne said with her face in a pout "why are you mad" I asked her "because now it won't be puckbrina it'll be seter" she replied and ran off " ok, anyway one question how can Sabrina and peter get married their only 17 " puck said "well, Sabrina can pass as an 18 year old but she'll need an ID" uncle Jake said " well I'm sure we can forge a fake ID for Sabrina" granny said everyone seemed to forget that I didn't want to get married " well, I'm going to my room" I said and stomped off into my room, about an hour later I heard a knock at my door, it was puck " can I come in?" he asked " sure" I said trying to sound casual he opened the door and sat on my bed " so what do you want?" I asked "I have something to tell you" he replied I was starting to worry about what it was" ok, so I was looking in the book Daphne had and I found something" he said with is head down " really what is it?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to get married "a way to stop you and peter from getting married, but to do that we have to…" he trailed off " we have to what?" I asked "we have to ….get married".

**Ha-ha cliffy any way thank you guys for being so awesome and I promise that I will get a new chapter on within the month also I have a really good riddle for you guys**

**So there is a man that falls in love with a princess but the king doesn't like the boy so he said that he would let fate decide to he said that he would put two pieces of paper in a bag one with an X and one with a CHECK and If the boy picks the CHECK he gets to marry the princess but if he picks the X he gets executed one night he overheard the king saying the he would put two X's in the bag **

**What did the boy do? **

**I know that it's a hard riddle but I think it's cool so**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **

**~Mythany stone **


	5. WE WHAT?

**Hi guys it's me again I know this is a really sucky story but I hope you like it **

**Happy b-day to sistersgrimmlover12 this is part 2 of my 4 part b-day gift to you hope you like it**

**Also read my other stories **

**Hopes, Hearts & lots of Hair**

**The Disney Song Challenge,**

**Sabrina's BFF**

**And watch me and my best friend make funny and crazy videos on our channel **

**The Random Sisters Grimm**

**So Comment, Subscribe, & REVIEW!**

**SPOV**

"WE WHAT!" I yelled

"we have to get married" he repeated "so what do you say"

" I um- um " I stuttered I didn't know what to say

"wait, I want to do this right" he said, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue velvet box " Gri-Sabrina, will you marry me" he opened the box and inside there was a beautiful silver ring with a glowing sapphire with a ruby heart in the middle.

Before I could answer I heard a scream and with a puff of smoke Titania was standing over me staring into my eyes with an icy glare

"you!, you witch!" she yelled "you are not worthy enough to marry my son" "mom, your too late" puck said, he slipped the ring on my finger and grabbed me, he pushed me out of the room and locked the door.

After a long hour of titania screaming about how I was an evil witch and how I bewitched her son, she stopped screaming, puck came out and sighed "I finally got her to leave"." You know puck I never got to answer you" I said looking down at the ring " so, what's your answer " he asked "yes". I answered "YES!" puck said he jumped up and kissed me ,we separated and puck blushed "I-I'm so sorry" he said looking down, and in one swift moment I kissed him "it's ok" I answered after the kiss.

**Meanwhile in faire**

"I want you to find her, seduce her and make her leave my son" Titania said "as you wish your highness " a young boy said "oh, and one more thing, don't let her know you're a fairy" Titania added "don't disappoint me".

**Meanwhile back in ferryport landing**

"wow, look at that, I wish I had a ring like that " snow said "yeah, look at it, It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen" belle said.

" I can't believe this is finally happening, how is Daphne taking this ?" "well, I'm guessing good because she wanted to take me to Alice's dress shop, to find my wedding dress and her bridesmaid dress" I answered "well, she really loves the idea of puckbrina" snow replied taking another sip of coffee

"so when is the bridal shower?" belle asked "I'm not having one" I replied simply, everyone in the shop gasped, and snow started choking on her coffee "but you have to have a bridal shower" belle said with a worried expression,

"why, is it like live or death?" I asked "well, no bu-" "so It's no big deal" I said standing up " I need to get home, so see you guy later" I walked out of the coffee shop and ran head first into a boy,

he looked about my age and he was cute "I'm so sorry" he said "no, It was my fault "I said nicely "I'm Sabrina, what's your name ?" "I'm Bradley, it's nice to meet you".

**Ha-ha cliffy thank you guys for being so awesome **

**~ Mythany Stone**


	6. the new kid

**I am on a story roll this week I can't stop writing but anyway I hope you guys like this new chapter**

**SPOV**

"your new to ferryport landing?" I asked "yea, my mom wanted to move to a small town" bradly replied "well, I hope you like it here" I smiled "well, if you don't mind I have to go back to school shopping" "wait, can I um go with you I don't know anyone here and It'd be nice to know where I'm going" he said putting a hand on my shoulder "ok come on" I said,

**4 hours later**

"thank you so much" bradly said "I would have never known where to go if you hadn't shown me" "don't mention it" I said "no, let me make it up to you how about lunch" he smiled "I don't know" I said "please, you've done so much and it's the least I could do" he begged "ok you win" I said "yes!" he shouted punching the air "déjà vu" I said "what?" he replied "nothing" I said "okay then, lets go to lunch"

**1 hour later**

"thank you so much bradly the lunch was wonderful" I said "I'm glad you liked it" he replied "well I'd better get home my family is probably looking for me" I said walking away "wait you're an adult you don't have a curfew" bradly said grabbing my arm "well I kinda do, you see my fiancé is VERY protective of me so if I'm out past 12:00 he starts to- " " (puck fake coughs)" "worry" I said "what is going on here" puck said "nothing puck now go away" I said "fine I'll go away but you're coming with me" puck replied he picked me up bridal style and walked away "puck the me go!" I yelled "no your coming home with me" he said "put. me, DOWN!" I yelled "I know what will stop your fussing" he said his wings popped out of his back and he flew over the forest and in one swift motion he dropped me. I looked up and saw that puck hadn't moved and she was falling fast it was only until I hit one of the trees that puck came to save me and by the time he caught me I'd almost hit the ground "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled "Sabrina I swear I tried to go catch you but something was holding me in place and I couldn't move"puck said sadly "nice try but I know that's a lie now take me home" I said, he took me home and I walked in my room. I was to tired to do anything but fall asleep.

**No cliffys for once yay. ok I'm going to be totally honest guys this is not my favorite story so don't expect much out of me for this story but thank you to all the people that like this story**

**My house is haunted! BOO!**

**~Mythany**


	7. AN

**Hi peoples it's me again, ok please don't hate me for this but i'm putting this story up for adoption, i am really busy and i can't keep up with all of my other fanfictions so i need to get rid of one, now if anyone wants to adopt this story please send me a PM about how you think the story should go and a summery of the next chapter.**

**thanks for your support**

**~Mythany**


	8. Who Has It Now

**Hello everyone I have some very good news, someone has adopted my story so**

**CONGRATULATIONS SISTERSGRIMMLOVER12 YOU NOW OWN A TRICKY MOTH TO CATCH!**

**Ok, so i'll be watching the story progress and i will PM Sistersgrimmlover12 with any suggestions**

**Well i'm sorry but my big part of this story is up, and to all of you fans out there don't worry Sistersgrimmlover is a wonderful writer and i'm positive they'll do a great job**

**Thank you all for your support**

**~Mythany**


	9. IT'S BACK!

Hi guys it's me again and I decided that I want to keep writing this story! I would miss it way to much, and I want to thank everyone for your support, I read all of the nice reviews and the first few chapters of my story and realized I can't stop writing this because...I have an imagination no one else has! so thank you reviewers, favoriters and followers for helping me.

Get ready for plot twists, cliffhangers and Puck because "A Tricky Moth To Catch" is back!

~Mythany stone 


End file.
